


raise me to your lips

by eunzos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Dark! Shiro, Dubious Consent, IM EMBARRASSED TAGGING THIS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunzos/pseuds/eunzos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can fuck you good, but <i>I can fuck you better</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	raise me to your lips

**Author's Note:**

> join me in hell, its lit

A pair of hands — one cool, one warm — grazes down Keith’s chest, leaving ghostly brushes along bare skin. He shivers underneath the touch, biting his lip and lifting his hips to those fingers sliding from his stomach to his inner thighs. Shiro shifts forward, catches Keith’s mouth in a slow kiss. Fire burns their tongues, their throats, and when they part to breathe, Keith finds himself looking down. His legs are spread open wide, his ass propped on a pillow, and Shiro's sitting in-between, cock heavy in hand.

“Ready?” he asks, his voice dipping low, soothing.

“Y .. Yeah.”

He feels Shiro’s dick probing his entrance, and his thighs twitch with strain. A part of him wants to close his legs, to dismiss the discomfort that comes from welcoming Shiro in; but another part of him, the stronger part, keeps his legs spread, keeps himself exposed, because he _wants_ this. It’s been too long, too many fevered kisses, too many messy handjobs, and now they’re here. _Here_ , with his thighs quivering as he wraps his legs around Shiro; _here_ , with Shiro pressing up against him, his cock buried deep.

They come to a standstill, and Shiro reaches up, brushes the sweat-stained hair from Keith’s face, asks, “Are you all right?”

And Keith tries to breathe, tries to catch that flame caught in his throat. His hands clutch the sheets underneath him, shuddering as he struggles to find the balance between discomfort and desire. And when he does, when he lets out that breath he has long held, he peers up at Shiro, meets his steady gaze, says, “Yeah .. ‘m good.”

Shiro starts moving: his hips pull back, dick slipping out of Keith inch by inch, tantalizingly slow, and Keith feels himself clenching down. The pits of his stomach twist with pleasure, his mouth parting in a breathless gasp. Shiro pushes back in, this time a bit quicker, and Keith hears the word “ _faster_ ” escaping from his own lips. Shiro complies. Hands resting on Keith’s hips, he begins steadily thrusting. And Keith’s _writhing_. His nails are digging into Shiro’s arm, then they’re dragging down Shiro’s back, creating claw marks that are sure to be there for _days_ ; and when the sound of skin slapping against skin reaches his ear and sings the melody of desperation, Keith’s hands are cupping Shiro’s face and they’re kissing again. Mouth to cracked lips, low grunts of Keith’s name, spit dribbling down chins — Keith has never felt so _wanted_.

“You feel so .. so _good_.”

Shiro punctuates each word with a hard thrust, and Keith, dear _God_ , Keith can’t help but grin.

“Mm, do I?”

He bucks up against Shiro, and the lowest, most guttural sound slips out.

Keith’s _really_ grinning now. “I can do that again.” He bucks up once more and tightens his legs around Shiro, bringing him _closer_.

“If you ..” Shiro’s teeth are grazing Keith’s ear. “If you keep _doing_ that, you’re gonna make me lose control.”

“Do it,” Keith breathes, arching into Shiro’s touch, aching around Shiro’s cock. “ _Lose it for me_.”

And Shiro’s pressing him deeper into the sheets, pushing him _further_. Every hard thrust has the mattress rocking underneath them, squeaking in futile protest, and Keith feels the knot in his stomach become undone, feels his toes curling, his knuckles turning white, and he - and he — but then Shiro slows down. He slows to a stop and draws away from Keith’s ear. Realizing something has gone wrong, Keith stills and peers up at Shiro, whose head is hung, eyes downcast.

“.. Shiro?”

Keith reaches over, touches Shiro’s cheek.

And Shiro _snaps_.

His head whips back, bares his neck, and he _laughs_. The laughter, sharp and loud, fills the empty room, resounding against the thin walls and striking immediate fear into Keith’s chest. Keith jerks from underneath, but he doesn’t move fast enough; Shiro looks down on him, and Keith sees — _feels_ — those bright yellow eyes piercing him, tearing him apart. And he stops breathing, he _can’t_ breathe, because Shiro’s hands are around his neck and they’re tightening, tightening, until Keith’s gasping for what little air remains in his lungs, until he’s grappling at Shiro’s wrists, willing him to stop, to pull back, to —

But Shiro doesn’t stop. He’s pushing Keith down, pushing him until he can’t resist, ‘til he can’t _see_ straight, and it’s only then —  _it’s only then_ that Keith realizes Shiro’s cock is still in him, _it’s only then_ that he realizes he’s clamping down so irresistibly tight and Shiro’s still fucking him. And when Shiro finally lets go of his neck, Keith can’t even begin to  _think_ about how those fingers will leave bruises, how these bruises will bloom from his throat to his waist to his _lips_ , because now Shiro’s biting him. He’s got his teeth tugging at Keith’s lower lip, and Keith swears he tastes blood, but he’s not sure, since Shiro’s licking it clean, licking it _empty_.

And Keith feels cold. He’s shaking, but _god_ , his dick is fucking _hard_ and he’s thrusting down, thrusting _back_ onto Shiro’s cock; and he can’t stop. He can’t stop, not even when Shiro chuckles against his ear and calls him a fucking _whore_. It’s just desire: _desire_ for this moment, for Shiro to take him, to dominate him, to fuck him into oblivion and back. And he’s waited goddamn _years_ for this, waited goddamn fucking _centuries_ ; and he doesn’t know if he’s scared anymore. Doesn’t know how he even _feels_ , just knows that he wants _more more more_.

But then Shiro stills. He fucking _stops_ and Keith comes back to reality.

“Look at you,” Shiro purrs. “Shaking so prettily.”

Keith’s eyes narrow and he attempts to push himself up, but Shiro grabs his wrists and pins them above his head.

“How does he fuck you?”

“Let me _go_.”

“After fucking yourself so desperately on my cock, you want me to let you _go_?” Shiro chuckles and drags a hand down Keith’s chest, fingers leaving a trail of ice behind. “You’re not weak. You can break out from under me if you want, but _you won't_. D’you know what this tells me? You’re thinking it, _you feel it_ , but you don’t want to admit it, do you?” Shiro dips down until his hot breath is tickling Keith’s ear. “You want this. You want _me_.”

“You’re wrong.”

Shiro pulls back and barks a laugh. “ _Am I_? I’ve never seen so much _hunger_ in someone’s eyes when I’m strangling them. Keith, I _know_ what you want, and I know because dear Shiro has been wanting it for a long _long_ time too.”

At that, Keith stills. “.. He what?” He hates the weakness in his voice, hates how the mention of _Shiro_ makes him weak.

“He’s always fucking you slowly, always holding back, but y’know what he wants to do? _This_.” Shiro snaps his hips forward, and Keith _moans_. “He’s afraid he’ll hurt you. Afraid he’ll _scare_ you. But turns out, you’re just a little _slut_ , aren’t you? So why don’t we have some fun? Make Shiro happy.”

Keith wants to say no, wants to push this asshole away and make a run for it; but at the same time, he wants that _yes_. He wants to feel Shiro snapping his hips forward, wants to _hear_ the sound of skin slapping against skin. And _christ_ , he’s so fucked up with his dick hard against his stomach, pre-cum pooling at his belly button. Shiro’s right: he does want this. He wants this so much that he’s twitching around Shiro’s cock, wants it _so much_ that he fucking _whimpers_ when Shiro pulls out.

“He can see this, y’know. Can feel it too.” As Shiro — no, the _monster_ wearing Shiro’s face — says this, he reclines against the blankets bunched up at the foot of the bed. His fingers are wrapped around his length, stroking it in lazy measures, and just _watching_ Shiro touch himself has Keith’s mouth going dry. He wants Shiro’s cock in his mouth, wants those veins on his _tongue_. He licks his lips, licks it clean of what dried blood has left, and he peers up into those glowing eyes. Shiro quirks an eyebrow at him, the corners of his mouth pulling into a wide grin. “Come here.”

And Keith knows this is his last chance to leave, but he doesn’t. Instead, he pushes himself up, inches his way over under the untamed leer. Shiro greets him by running a metal finger along Keith’s jaw, tilting his chin up. “You know what to do.” Then Shiro’s hand is in Keith’s hair, cold fingers digging deep into his scalp as he pushes him _down_. And he’s right, Keith _does_ know what to do, ‘cause he’s thought about this. Fucked his hand three nights in a _row_ to this, and he’s done it before. Has let Shiro in before, in the showers, under the sheets, against the Black Lion. But _this_ feels different. A good different. A _dangerous_ different.

His fingers are curled around the base of Shiro’s cock, his tongue flattening out along the underside as he strokes each protruding vein with slow, slow laps. He tastes reminiscence of the lube they used earlier, tastes _himself._  And he doesn’t dare look up, doesn’t dare peek to see what expression Shiro’s making. He’s much too unfocused, much too _faint_ to pay attention to anything other than Shiro’s scent, musk masked with sweat. He wraps his lips around the head, tongues his way along the foreskin, lets his spit dribble down, his cheeks hollowing. Eyes half-lidded, his other hand reaches towards his stomach, inching towards his own dick. He allows his fingers to ghost along his length, teasing, taunting, all while he opens his mouth, opens his _throat_ , to swallow every inch of Shiro’s thick cock.

But Shiro doesn’t wait for him: the hand on Keith’s head presses him _down_ , and Keith’s eyes go wide. His throat burns, tears threatening, and he struggles to breathe, struggles to direct air through his nose — but Shiro doesn’t stop. Doesn’t even give him a second to adjust, to re-adjust. Shiro bucks upward, and the hand Keith has around Shiro’s dick moves to Shiro’s upper pelvis in pitiful attempt to slow him, to control him, but Shiro ignores that hand and pushes him further down until his entire cock is fully stuffed in Keith’s mouth, until it's fully stuffed in his _throat_. Keith’s eyes are watering, he's making incoherent noises around Shiro’s length; and when he tries to breathe, tries to filter in heavy, heavy air, he inhales the thick bush of Shiro’s pubic hair, and _god,_  he has never felt so _alive_.

Shiro fucks his mouth with rigid thrusts, fingers tightening around Keith’s hair, tightens, tightens, and Keith _gags_. He wants to push off, push away, to clamor for what air's left burning in his lungs, but his body betrays him, his  _mouth_ betrays him. He closes his eyes, focuses on the sultry sound of Shiro's thick cock rocking against his tongue, veins rubbing at the back of his throat, using him, commanding him — but then Shiro decides it’s _enough_ , and he pulls Keith up, pushes him off.

“Turn your ass this way.”

And Keith complies. Palms flat against the mattress, knees following suit, he exposes himself, red puckered hole clenching. He drops his head slightly and watches Shiro shift behind him.

“So obedient,” Shiro purrs. “Now _sit_.”

It takes Keith a moment to register the command, but the second he does, he’s reaching back to grab Shiro’s cock. He lines himself up, then with a drawn out hiss, starts lowering down. It doesn’t take long for him to bottom out, doesn’t take him long to start moving either. Stomach contracting, ass tightening, he wiggles and grinds in Shiro’s lap, fucking himself in short, rapid thrusts that can’t even _compare_ to how good it felt when Shiro was fucking him before. And he wants to tell Shiro to move, to meet his thrusts with such power, such _control_ , but words are dying on his lips, words are dismantling into incoherent syllables as he swivels his hips and continues bouncing on Shiro’s dick, and it’s just so _so_ fucking _good_.

“Does he let you ride him?”

Keith can’t even _believe_ he’s trying to talk to him. “N .. No.”

“Mm, I can tell.”

Shiro grabs his hips, providing that restraint Keith has so desperately desired. “What a shame, really. You look so pretty sitting on my cock. I’ll fuck you in front of a mirror next time, just so you can see how slutty your little hole is. How does that sound?”

Keith shivers. “Next .. time?”

And Shiro scoffs, pulling Keith back against his chest. “You think this is a one time thing? Think I’m gonna fuck you just this once? That's where you're wrong, baby. Shiro can’t fuck you like I can. He can try, but you _know_ it won’t feel the same. He’s not rough enough. Not ruthless enough. You want to be fucked until you’re hoarse from screaming, mm? He won’t make you scream but I —” Shiro snaps his hips up again, the bed creaks with strain, and Keith _loses it_. “— but _I can_.”

What minimal thrusting Keith has gotten out of this position before has now transcended into rough, ragged movements. Shiro’s hands are flat along Keith’s thighs, forcing them open as he thrusts upward; and Keith’s got one hand behind him in Shiro’s hair and his other around his cock. He's stroking himself with such fervor that his fingers are burning, that his face’s burning, and it doesn’t help that Shiro’s teeth are sinking into his shoulder, marking him with more red tallies that are sure to turn into black bruises by tomorrow morning. But what makes him crazy, what makes him go fucking _insane_ , is hearing Shiro grunting in his ear. It’s hearing Shiro hum in pleasure, hearing him hiss  _so fucking good_ and _such a good little slut_.

And just when Keith swears he’s done for, swears that he’s gone weak in his entirety, Shiro gets him back on all fours and fucks him from behind. Keith lets himself go, lets Shiro grab his hair and yank his head back so he can bare his throat to the cold as he whores himself on Shiro’s cock. And he feels his ass clenching, feels Shiro’s dick twitching within him, and he knows that he’s close, that _they’re_ close, and he opens his mouth to say something, Shiro’s name maybe, but coherent syllables are lost to his breathless moans and silenced by the familiar _shlick shlick_ sounds that are sure to be Shiro’s pre-cum mixing in with the lube they once used.

His eyes close, his chest heaves, and he’s touching himself, letting Shiro touch _him_. And he’s so close, _so close_ , that when Shiro shifts down and pushes Keith’s face into the mattress where he can’t fucking _breathe_ anymore, he takes it. He surrounds himself with the grunts punctuated with dark chuckles, and drowns himself in that ever familiar smell of sweat and blood and _Shiro_ and he and he —

“You never answered my question.”

Shiro’s biting his ear, teeth tugging at burning skin.

“How does he fuck you?”

And Keith _whines_ , because he’s so fucking close but Shiro’s slowing down and he just needs needs _needs_ —

“Tell me, _boy_. How does Shiro fuck you?”

“G .. Good.” Keith arches up against Shiro, hips bucking for _more_. “He f .. he fucks me good — _ah_ —”

“Mm, yes, he can fuck you good. But y’know what?” Shiro’s voice drops to a rulely growl. “ _I can fuck you better_.”

With a final thrust, Keith’s _gone_. His head pounds, his sights blur, and his body’s shuddering from release. He tries to grapple for words, tries to react in _some_ way, but he’s spent. He’s spent, fucked out, and when Shiro comes in him, pumps him full of his cum, Keith goes numb. He can’t feel his fingers, can’t feel _himself_ , and as he’s laid to rest, as he’s tuning out to the pants mingling in-between them, he feels the figure hovering over him shift, _hears_ him say:

“Next time, you’ll be screaming  _Kuro_.”

**Author's Note:**

> confession: i don't usually write smut so this was waaay out of my comfort zone BUT I DID IT FOR DARK! SHIRO / KURO K (but lowkey i hope it was decent) AND MMMMM I'M SO EMBARRASSED RN like if you know me personally, pls never mention this fic bye
> 
> *not beta'd; all mistakes are mine
> 
> _title inspired by inertia creeps - massive attack & summary inspired by fuck u betta - neon hitch_


End file.
